Image recording refers to recording an image by using an optical or electromagnetic method, or the like, for example, recording a motion of a child, or a foraging process of an animal. With development of electronic technologies, in an image recording process, sound recording is usually performed simultaneously, to obtain complete audio and video data.
At present, a position of a video-recorded object may dynamically change in an image recording process. Therefore, to acquire sound of the video-recorded object, omnidirectional sound recording is usually performed in the image recording process, that is, sound enters a microphone from 0 degrees to 360 degrees, and there is no obvious output change.
However, in an actual application, if the omnidirectional sound recording is performed, when the sound of the video-recorded object is obtained, sound at all other angles may also be obtained, resulting in great background noise in a sound recording result, and quality of recorded sound is severely affected.